horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The ABC's of Death 2
ABCs of Death 2 is a 2014 American anthology horror comedy film produced by Ant Timpson and Tim League. It contains 26 different shorts, each by different directors spanning various countries. It is a sequel to the film The ABCs of Death. The film received a much more positive response than its predecessor. List of Segments and Directors * A is for Amateur (directed by E. L. Katz): An amateur hitman is given a contract to assassinate a drug dealer. * B is for Badger (directed by Julian Barratt): A rude, narcissistic wildlife documentary director and his crew discover a badger mutated by radiation. * C is for Capital Punishment (directed by Julian Gilbey): A town which handles local matters, including law and crimes, gives out the execution of a man for the supposed murder of a teenage girl. * D is for Deloused (directed by Robert Morgan (animator)): A stop-motion animated short about a large bug that helps an executed man get revenge on his ghoulish killers. * E is for Equilibrium (directed by Alejandro Brugués): Two castaways have their friendship tested when a beautiful woman washes ashore. * F is for Falling (directed by Aharon Keshales and Navot Papushado): An Israeli female paratrooper caught in a tree is discovered by a young Arab boy. * G is for Grandad (directed by Jim Hosking): A rude young man who has been living with grandfather for a year is exasperated by his grandfather's retro taste and lifestyle. * H is for Head Games (directed by Bill Plympton): A man and woman kiss's turns into a surreal power struggle. * I is for Invincible (directed by Erik Matti): A family tries to kill the matriarch for her inheritance. * J is for Jesus (directed by Dennison Ramalho): Two religious men kidnap and torture a young gay man. * K is for Knell (directed by Kristina Buožytė and Bruno Samper): A woman experiences the effects of a black liquid that turns people into killers. * L is for Legacy (directed by Lancelot Oduwa Imasuen): A ritual sacrifice goes horribly wrong after the sacrifice accidentally results in the summoning of a demonic creature. * M is for Masticate (directed by Robert Boocheck): A man goes on a rampage after doing bath salts. * N is for Nexus (directed by Larry Fessenden): A man hurries to meet his girlfriend on Halloween. * O is for Ochlocracy (mob rule) (directed by Hajime Ohata): A woman is sentenced to death by a courtroom full of sentient zombies who regained their intelligence via a vaccination that reverses the negative impacts of the zombie virus. * P is for P-P-P-P SCARY! (directed by Todd Rohal): An homage to black and white comedy in which three prisoners encounter a strange man and a baby. * Q is for Questionnaire (directed by Rodney Ascher): A man takes an intelligence test on the street, juxtaposed with footage of the man's brain being forcibly removed and transferred to a gorilla after he aced the test. * R is for Roulette (directed by Marvin Kren): Two men and a woman play Russian roulette while hidden in a basement. * S is for Split (directed by Juan Martinez Moreno): A woman is attacked in her home while on the phone with her husband. * T is for Torture Porn (directed by Jen and Sylvia Soska): A woman (Tristan Risk) is treated misogynistically at an audition. * U is for Utopia (directed by Vincenzo Natali): An unattractive man is singled out in a mall full of seemingly perfect people and publicly executed by a patrol drone after knocking over a post. * V is for Vacation (directed by Jerome Sable): A video call between a man on vacation and his girlfriend goes horribly wrong. * W is for Wish (directed by Steven Kostanski): Two kids wish themselves into a fantasy world of their action figures. * X is for Xylophone (directed by Julien Maury and Alexandre Bustillo): A grandmother (Béatrice Dalle) is emotionally affected by her grandchild's xylophone playing. * Y is for Youth (directed by Soichi Umezawa): A young girl violently fantasizes about the deaths of her abusive, negligent family. * Z is for Zygote (directed by Chris Nash): A pregnant woman has been staving off birth for 13 years and living with her grown child inside her stomach after her husband left years ago. Reception Critical reception for ABCs of Death 2 has been mostly positive. It currently has a 76% "Fresh" rating on film review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 6.1/10 based on 29 reviews. Audience reaction however has been mixed to negative with an audience rating of 40% "Rotten". Category:Anthology Category:Sequels Category:2014 films Category:6.1 rating